bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adam Restling
User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 1 User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 2 User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 3 User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 4 Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Yammy Llargo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twocents (Talk) 21:04, November 14, 2009 Lol So you know, Mad Rest is not a user, it is just the name on Master D's sig. They are the same person. Thought I would let you know that so you dont keep addressing them as separate people.-- Help? Hi Adam, I am Bereisgreat. Uhm, I need some help on a wiki of mine. I noticed that you are part of the Translation Corner members and that you can translate Japanese kanji to romaji? Now, my wiki isn't as big to have a real translation corner like the Bleach Wiki, but I am in a pinch on 4 character names on my wiki. The wiki in question is the Kuroko no Basuke Wiki. I know it's a little un-ethical to ask for such help on another wiki like I'm doing now, but I've been trying to translate these four lines and this is the only place I could ask for help for. If you want to help me with my wiki, I'll fill you in on the details on your talk page over there. Of course, no pressure, if you say you want to limit your work to this wiki, I completely understand and I'll look somewhere else. 12:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow Issue There is small issue forming. We are trying to confirm the status of Grimmjow finally. In Chapter 379 Ichigo makes a statement to himself about Yammys attitude toward the other Espada. In it states that Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Grimmjow are dead. We need to find out if there is enough from the statement to infer that he means all three. I know it sounds crazy that he would state all three if he didnt mean all three. If there is anything you can determine from whats there let me know. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well actually that was just it. Harribel is the only one confirmed to survive and thats after being explicitly healed by orihime. This really isnt a fan belief issue either he is dead or not. Ichigo's experience with Arrancar caring or not caring about each other is also largely irrelevant. The information we are looking for is if that point where all three are mentioned as dead by ichigo in the same thought. Also Ichigo was there for Nnoitra, Ulquiorra as well as Grimmjow. The point being that his point seems to indicate a direct idea that Grimmjow is dead. The issue is the general belief he is dead a and gone after so long and his injuries and being defenseless in hueco mundo, also the only reiatsu harribel senses upon returning to hueco mundo is what left of Yammy's fading reiatsu. The point was to have some form of confirmation to put it to rest for the site. What we are basically asking is if the information there is of Ichigo stating his general belief that all three are in fact dead. We already know two to be for sure him listing Grimmjow in the same context would indicate exactly that. So is that what the translation is saying?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No point to that we have already confirmed there is no mention of Grimmjow in unmasked, for all purposes the general belief is that he is likely dead regardless if we cant confirm that. Besides the obvious points he serves no purpose in the storyline any longer and is nolonger a threat to Ichigo who has well advanced beyond him. Ulquiorra was a greater challenge and was put to death i think grimmjows importance extended as a catalyst to show the power of what the espada wielded and antagonist of the time. Nel is a forgotten and neglected character, grimmjow not so much, as he was important once but stopped having a purpose after his defeat. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) unmasked hey, i was just wondering if you know where to get a copy of unmasked? i so wanna read it. hahaha. thanks. ((: Usage of ō in place of -ou Hey Adam I had a question. I notice the current policy is to change things like kidou or zanpakutou to kidō and zanpakutō respectively, but is this always appropriate? Say for a song that the artist and record label use the -ou rather than ō? I'd like your input on it, but by all means more important work on the wiki comes first. ThanksLicourtrix (talk) 04:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Unmasked If the translations you already did have description further explaining the abilities, we need those as well. It appears there is more on the pages then the names and numbers. Also the rest of the pages outside of the birthdays, heights, weights still need to be translated as well. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually yea it would be good to have the actual descriptions. If you need the scans of the pages http://s330.photobucket.com/albums/l438/Kalik2k/Bleach%20UnMASKED/ this should help that information is crucial regardless. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:14, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Kukkapūro: Hollow or Arrancar Espada Fraccion 1.jpg UM 99J.jpg Hey Adam. When you get the chance, would you mind double checking a translation for me please? I just made a page for Kukkapūro and while going through the translation supplied by JapaneseOPfan to help make the page, I noticed that the dog is referred to as a Hollow, not an Arrancar. I always took it that because he was number 35 then he must be an Arrancar, but the translation suggests otherwise. Could you please see what you can make of it for us. It is early on in page 1 of the Nestle to Night story in UNMASKED, which I have placed above, along with the info page on him from elsewhere in UNMASKED. Thanks 20:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Adam. I'm having some weird glitches with editing today no matter what browser I use, so I can't edit the page right now, but I'll get that page updated whenever the editor decides to be nice to me again (if that ever happens) 16:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: That is something that Salubri would have to approve. The problem with Xcetron though was that he is not going to be happy until we write the entire thing in English, which we will not be doing.-- :I would basically say this. Adam you do not nor are you required to appease any user with your translations simply on the grounds that they disagree with it. To date all of your work on the site has been great and we have never had reason to question it. When it comes to translation you have provided spot on translation of what we are looking for. As in the particular situation you are referring to I wouldnt be concerned about it, the whole conversation is basically one that you should have never had to been drawn into. There was no issue of the accuracy of the translation. This situation was of someone not being willing to look for the knowledge behind the content and basically trying to water down the information. We already determined how to handle the translations on the site as well as how to use what you have given us. There is no reason to change it now because its not Americanized enough for one user and you shouldnt feel as though your forced into a position to appease anyone over a situation that you dont have to deal with, because of their personal issues.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :well i understand your approach and that would be fine. though you should also inform both Yyp and Arrancar109 about the idea as well.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) That sounds fine to me. 11:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Spirits Are Forever With You Are you gonna be prepared for the translations for this new novel "Bleach: Spirits are forever with you". In addition, a new data book titled "Bleach Rebooted Souls". Both should be out in Japan on June 4th. Just seeing if your gonna be prepared for it. -- Yo Been busy with Real Life lately? Translation Corner's been missing you. Ever since... Salubri, I think... chewed me out for my painfully-amateur attempts at helping with translation work, mostly kanji and whatnot, well... nobody can say that I don't learn eventually. In any case, dropped you a note. --Reikson (talk) 14:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Game Translations Hey, I saw that you recently replied on the Translation Corner. Aside from what we have that needs to be translated there, I'm not sure how much you have on your plate, but if I gave you the names of some techniques from some of the games (namely Soul Resurrección) do you think you would be able to give me translations on them? I want to add them on the Other Media sections of the characters in the game. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 10:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Translations There is also a ongoing issue with the name of Juha Bach found on Talk:Juha Bach, then there is the issue of Chōjirō Sasakibe's bankai name as well.-- :Hey Adam, mind taking a look at the Vandenreich Leader's name? It is the translation I am most weary of at the moment. I have refrained from changing the name everywhere on the site until we could have you confirm it. Raw is here-- Sorry to bother you yet again Adam, but could you please take another look at the name of Chōjirō's bankai, as I suspect that you've either mistaken or been misled on one of the kanji included. According to this raw, the kanji should read "黄煌厳霊離宮", unfortunately meaning "离" (ri) itself doesn't feature, only its derivative "離". I recently discussed some information concerning this that you might find useful here, and Cnet had an interesting theory on how Gonryō connected to the bankai's lightning-based ability. Hopefully some of this helps, though there's a little too much noise in that raw to help solve the dakuten issue. Blackstar1 (talk) 02:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Incident and name change Its really a non-issue at this point so as far as the incident it was done and over with. In relation to the solemn vs stern i dont know how much change is going on there. To be accurate Solemn means Stern and stern means solemn it really doesnt matter which one is in use. I really dont feel that changing from whats always been used when its not necessary is a issue. What really needs more work is the Juhobach issue checking the talk page will further show what im talkin about, we need absolute confirmation on this.-- So, like this..? And Sasakibe's name, too. Okay, so I'm still learning how best to do this, so hopefully this is what you meant when you said leave a message. Honestly I didn't realise that the mods deferred to you on translations, so it didn't seem like you were overruling me or anything like that at all. But so long as you know I didn't mean offence, and I'm not upset with you, lets move on... I'd appreciate the perspective of another Japanese speaker re Sasakibe's name order. Surname nickname given name is the general order for archaic figures (samurai etc) in the period texts I've studied, and Tadaoki and Shigekuni, are typical period samurai names IMO. There are a lot of samurai in the Heike Monogatari etc with surname no (something-rou, eg tarou, jirou, saburou) name format identities. (Eg Minamoto no Kurou Yoshitsune) Given their vintage, it appears Kubo's done the same kind of thing with Yama and Sasakibe's names. The current Western order implies Choujirou is a first name and Tadaoki a middle name, which doesn't seem correct to me. I think the same may be true with Genryuusai's name in Western order. It is a fairly minor thing, admittedly, but it just doesn't seem to make sense in its current form. Since the site is so particular about proper romanisations of names according to Kubo's intentions, I wondered what you thought regarding name order? I would suggest it should be Shigekuni "Genryuusai" Yamamoto and Tadaoki "Choujirou" Sasakibe. Vraieesprit (talk) 01:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :The thing is that this is a english based wiki and naming order on this site is the way the name would be arranged in western style. It was confirmed some years ago that Genryusai was a honorific and not actually his name as such we did what no one else did in relation to the bleach series and moved it to the front of his name as such things are done in the western style. As for Chojiro we need confirmation of what Tadaoki is to make a determination in all it matters little as the name is only used at the top of his article. --